


Love is Blind

by averyverymary



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dom!Ignis, F/M, Impregnation Kink, Lingerie, Mild BDSM, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wedding Night, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyverymary/pseuds/averyverymary
Summary: You and Ignis finally get married!Sequel to Hindsight is 20/20.





	Love is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!

“You may now kiss the bride.”

You felt a hand on your cheek, and you moved closer to the man who was now your husband, Ignis Scientia.

‘That makes me Mrs. Scientia,’ you thought happily. You both shared a loving kiss, and the guests erupted with cheers and clapping. Your parents were cheering and crying at the same time, overjoyed to finally be able to see their beloved child married to someone. The sounds of a camera’s shutter went off in the background. Prompto took pictures left and right, capturing every beautiful moment of the wedding.

* * *

You both headed to the reception, Gladio guiding you both to the location. You and Ignis both settled on the chairs at the head table and waited for the food to be served. You could soon smell the aroma of the appetizers. You wiggled in your seat, almost drooling. “Astrals, that smells good,” you cooed.

“I only have the best for you, my dear.”

 As you all ate, you remembered the “gift” that you had for Ignis later. In fact, you were wearing them under your dress. Your mind drifted back to your bachelorette party.

* * *

_“Congratulations!”_

_The girls popped champagne bottles as well as confetti. You squealed at the noises, but laughed in happiness. It was the day before your wedding, and you decided to spend it with your dear friends… your own friends as well as the ones you met through Ignis and his friends._

_“You’re getting married, my dear, dear friend!” Aranea’s voice chimed happily. The other girls clapped happily, as well._

_You smiled and nodded. “Yes, I am, Aranea.”_

_She gently slapped your butt, making you squeak. “Iggy’s a lucky man. Even a blind man can see that.”_

_“Aranea!”_

_You both started to laugh. “T-That was terrible,” you gasped out._

_“You love me, anyways. Well, anyways. I have a gift for you~” she said, placing the handles of a bag in your hand._

_“What is it?”_

_“Oh, just lingerie,” she replied casually. “Complete with crotchless panties for his touching pleasure. That’ll really get him going~”_

_Your mouth opened in a wide ‘o’. Some of your friends hooted at you._

_“Oh, Aranea. Trying to help her seduce Ignis?” Iris asked._

_“Absolutely. Even if he can’t see it, I think you can let him touch you, am I right?” Aranea directed her question to you._

_There was a deep blush on your cheeks. “A-Astrals, of course he will. But how do I put them on?”_

_“Don’t worry, I’ll teach you later~ Like right after this party.”_

* * *

You quickly took a sip of water, trying to clear the memory from your head. Aranea did teach you, all right. Your legs shifted under your dress at the texture of the garter and thigh-high stockings you wore. Ignis tilted his head. “Darling? Are you all right?”

“Yes, I’m doing well,” you replied, hoping that Ignis would not sense what was going on with you. You reached over and gently patted his leg, fingers hovering dangerously close to his crotch.

“That’s lovely to hear.” He gently took your hand to kiss it. He hadn’t missed how close your hand was to his body. What were you up to? Whatever it was, he could always pay you back for your cheekiness.

Soon, it was time for the dance. Both you and Ignis made your ways to the dance floor, and when the music started, you both moved. The crowd watched, awed. It took a month of practice to move as fluidly as you both could. Thank the Six Aranea and Prompto helped. Even Cor, much to everyone’s surprise (except yours), taught Ignis how to dance. You just simply accepted the lessons to heart. Hopefully, all the hard work was worth it.

As Vivaldi played from the small orchestra in the corner, Ignis leaned down to whisper into your ear, “If only I can see your lovely face, my sweetheart. You must be the loveliest sight in this room.”

You made a smile. “I’m going to say the same about you, my dear husband.”

He kissed your hand. “You flatter me, darling.”

Soon, you both finished dancing, and the guests started to take to the floor as you and Ignis returned back to your seats. “Mmm. Should we leave?” you asked. “I wish to go on our honeymoon~”

“Perhaps we could. I’ll go find Gladio.”

You heard him stand up and leave. After a bit of waiting, he returned to guide you from your seat. “Let’s go.”

The three of you headed outside to the awaiting car. When Gladio started the car and drove away from the venue, you leaned against Ignis.

“Darling? Are you all right?”

“Yeah. Just a bit worn out from today.”

“Soooo you and Iggy are finally married!” Gladio’s voice boomed from the driver’s seat. “I knew there was something special about you when I saw you and Iggy at the library all those years ago.”

“Besides the fact that we’re both blind,” Ignis retorted dryly.

“…Besides that. Anyways, I’m happy for the both of you. Especially you, Iggy. You deserve someone to spend the rest of your life with.”

“…Thank you, Gladio. That means a lot to me.”

“And congrats to you, Mrs. Scientia.”

You laughed at his new name for you. “Gladio!”

It took a few hours to reach Cape Caem, which you knew. You leaned your head on Ignis’ shoulder. Perhaps… hopefully Gladio will keep his eyes on the road. Your hand subtly moved and started to lightly rub Ignis through his pants. The only indicator of his reaction was the soft breath he took, and mild shifting. But you knew him. He was always affected by your touch. It was only good he knew how to hide his reactions.

You moved your head to whisper into his ear, “You’re feeling quite hot and bothered, aren’t you?”

He simply gripped the hand rubbing his crotch. “Don’t think that I haven’t seen what your intentions are. I think some payback is in sight, darling. Do not tease if you don’t intend to deal with the consequences,” he retorted back just as quietly.

You giggled softly and hid your face into his shoulder. “Well, I’m ready~” you teased.

-

When you all arrived, there was a boat waiting for the both of you, intending to head to Altissia where you and Ignis would spend the next few days for your honeymoon. Gladio escorted the both of you to the harbor. “Have fun, you two. I’d wink, but you can’t see it.”

“Thank you, Gladio,” you said with a grin. “I’m happy that Ignis has such a good friend like you.”

“Yeah. Thanks. See ya in a few days.”

Gladio’s footsteps faded, and you reached out to hold Ignis’ hand. “Shall we go?”

“Yes. Let’s go.”

Soon, you both were on the boat, sailing to Altissia. The ride sent a thrill through you.

“I wish to touch the waters, but I don’t want to get my dress wet.”

“Perhaps next time, darling.”

After some more time, you arrived at Altissia. The captain helped you off the boat, though Ignis hesitated slightly. There was a small grimace on his face.

“Ignis? Are you all right?” you called out when you didn’t feel the man by your side.

“G-Give me a moment, my dear.”

He took a deep breath, allowing the captain to also help him off. “I’ll be back in a few days, so enjoy, you two lovebirds!”

“Thank you!” you called out.

When the boat sailed away, you gently took Ignis’ hand. “Ignis?”

“…I’ve bad memories of this place,” he replied, voice shaky. “This… this is the place where I went blind.”

“Oh, Ignis.” You carefully wrapped your arms around him. “I-I wanted to come here because I heard it was a nice place for a honeymoon. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t want to disappoint you, darling. And you deserve the best. Besides, I do believe the city had been repaired since then. It’s been many years since the incident happened. I’m sure… I’m sure I can go back.”

You gently placed your hands on his cheeks, feeling his tears. Your heart started to ache; you never wanted him to be in pain, and yet… “We’ll go together. I’ll be right by your side,” you announce, resolute. “And we’ll enjoy Altissia at its finest. I promise.”

“…I believe you, my sweetheart.”

You and Ignis both shared a small kiss, and started to traverse through the city. Only a few steps in, you both were greeted by a voice.

“Ignis! Welcome back to Altissia! I’ve heard the news from your friends. Let me guide you to your hotel.”

You paused, slightly alarmed. “W-Who are you?”

“This is Weskham,” Ignis replied smoothly, gently patting your arm. “Do not worry. He was a friend of ours when Noctis, I, and the others came here.”

“Ah, you’re too kind, Ignis. And your bride is a lovely woman. Welcome, dear!”

“H-Hello,” you replied back shyly. Soon, the three of you walked. You decided to trust that Weskham would take you and Ignis where you both needed to go. After a while of walking and gondola-riding (and Weskham explaining certain aspects about Altissia), you all arrived at the hotel. “This is your destination. Everything will be ready for you; just tell the receptionist your names and everything will be taken care of.”

“T-Thank you, Weskham!”

“No problem. Hope you both will stop by my restaurant.”

“We will. Thank you,” Ignis replied.

When Weskham’s footsteps faded away, both you and Ignis entered the hotel. With the mention of your names, you both were whisked away to the penthouse suite on the topmost floor. When the door closed behind your backs, you made a happy hum and slowly walked forward. “Oh, this must be lovely,” you gushed, feeling what you could. The chairs felt exquisite and soft, the curtains near the windows silky smooth. Ignis followed after you, listening to you gush about the luxuriousness of the room. You both spent the better half of the hour thoroughly exploring the suite.

“Wow, so this is what it feels like to live in the lap of luxury,” you commented after you were finished exploring. “And they actually made Braille signs for us! Did you feel them?”

“I did, my dear.”

He then reached and gently grabbed your arm. “But now let’s move to the next part of our wedding.”

You moved close to him. “Mmm. Well, speaking of that… I have a surprise for you~”

“A surprise? Well, I look forward to feeling it.”

“Okay. Give me a moment.”

You stepped back slightly and started to take off your dress. While you and Ignis had sex before (especially exploring some kinky aspects), you hadn’t ever thought of wearing lingerie. It just never really occurred to you. Not as if Ignis could see you wear it. When your dress was completely off and placed on a nearby chair, you rubbed the lingerie you wore. It was complete with a garter belt and the stockings. You then reached down and slightly rubbed the crotchless area of your panties. You were already wet. Was it for anticipation of what was going to happen soon? Tonight seemed much more special than usual.

With a deep flush on your face, you went back to Ignis and took his hand. Then you guided it to your lingerie, allowing him to touch you, exploring your body.

“Darling, are you perhaps…”

“…Yeah. Lingerie. Thank Aranea,” you replied shyly.

“Ah.”

Ignis’ careful touches on your body had you quivering with anticipation. He seemed to be deliberately avoiding your legs.

“It’s quite lovely material. Lace and silk. I think it suits you, my dear,” he remarked huskily. His voice seemed closer. Or was it just you?

You gulped slightly. “Ah, yeah. Well, Aranea brought it. We can go see her when we get back.”

“Certainly.”

Suddenly, you felt his hands on your butt cheeks, giving the soft flesh a light squeeze. You made a sharp gasp, clinging to the lapels of his suit.

“You’ve been teasing me. Don’t be so coy.”

You merely giggled and leaned to kiss him. “I want you, Iggy. Let’s make this night memorable.”

“Gladly.”

You both headed to the bed, your back against the smooth, silk sheets. Ignis placed his hands on your cheeks and started to kiss you passionately, his lips like fire. You made a low hum in your throat and wrapped your arms around his neck.

“Mmmm… Ignis.”

As he kissed you, his hands started to touch your skin. They trailed past your clothed breasts, and he gave them a gentle squeeze, eliciting a soft moan from your mouth.

“Your breasts are always so soft,” he murmured. He gently kissed the swells above your bra.

“Mmmm. All for you, Ignis.”

His hands carefully moved to take off your bra, tossing it aside. He must be really needy, you noted. Usually, he would fold your bra and place it gently aside. You then felt his mouth descend on your left breast, teasing and licking at your hardening nipple. His hand started to fondle your neglected breast.

“Ignis…” you whined.

His other hand descended to the apex between your thighs, where he felt your crotch. He paused and pulled back, his hand brushing against your naked and dripping folds.

“Crotchless panties? My, you are out to tempt me.”

He then inserted a single digit into your pussy, making you whine. He slipped his finger in so smoothly; you were that wet.

“You planned this, hm? Wanting to fluster me at the wedding?”

“H-Heh, but it got you going~” you managed to sass at him.

“Cheeky wife.” He then placed his lips right back on your breast. You made a happy coo. “Ignis…”

He then inserted another finger; his fingers always felt so perfect within you. Eventually, he pulled back, and his mouth went down and started to flick your clit.

“S-Shit!” you moaned. You started to buck your hips toward his face, wanting more. Ignis pleasured you with his mouth on your clit and his fingers in your pussy. He easily found your g-spot, causing you to moan and squirm.

“Ignis, Ignis…” you chanted his name like a mantra.

Suddenly, he pulled away, a chuckle ready at his lips. You made a loud whine. “Ignis!”

“Sorry, love. I’ll have you keep the stockings on, but that belt has got to go.”

Your hands moved down and fumbled slightly with the straps of the garter belt. When you had finally loosened it, you quickly removed it and chucked it to where you hoped your dress was. “It’s off.”

“Good.”

You felt his fingers start to touch you once more. “Touch your breasts,” he commanded. You could hear his dominant personality starting to take over. “And don’t you think of trying to trick me.”

“Y-Yes, sir,” you replied, quickly resuming your submissive role. You started to squeeze and fondle your own breasts. Ignis resumed eating you out, inserting three fingers into your pussy this time.

“S-Sir, may I come?”

“No. Hold it.”

You whimpered, and tried to restrain yourself, even as your orgasm coiled in your belly. But you kept on pleasuring your own breasts, whimpering freely. After a bit, he murmured, “Come for me, my dear. Now!”

At his command, you immediately did so, thighs trembling around his head and your entrance gushing out your juices. He licked up every drop of it, giving your clit a teasing flick.

You shuddered heavily. “Nnnngh.”

Slowly, he sat up and licked his lips. “Are you doing all right, darling?”

“Y-Yes. That felt wonderful.”

“Well, don’t relax just yet. We’ve yet to eat the main course.”

“I’m ready. I’m always eager for you~”

He moved closer, positioning his cock on your folds. “Ready?”

“Mmhm. I trust you, Ignis.”

Slowly, he breached your entrance. Every time he entered you, it always felt like that first time, that magical moment. It was a fond memory you will always keep close to you.

You bucked your hips up as he slipped the tip in. “A-Astrals, Ignis… deeper, please.”

"Be a good girl for me, Kitten, and at least attempt to restrain yourself until I am fully seated inside of you."

You made a whimper. “B-But I need you,” you whined.

“I know that. But you must be patient. If you want to tease me, expect the consequences for your actions.”

His hips started to move excruciatingly slow, his cock slipping deeper in. Your walls reflexively clenched around him, and he stopped to grasp you lightly by your throat. It almost startled you; while you and Ignis had discussed asphyxiation as a possible kink to try, you didn’t think he would try it today. But Astrals, it would be a lie if you said you didn’t find it arousing.

“Darling, I told you. Do you know how difficult it is for me to be gentle with you when you tighten around me like that?"

“B-But I don’t want you to be,” you breathed out.

He released your throat to swat your ass. “Sassy girl. Shall I punish you for that mouth?”

You made a soft yelp, followed by a giggle. “Perhaps.”

You clenched around him once more, and he made a low grunt. He took a deep breath, and then his hips suddenly started to push deeper, filling you to the brim. You made a sharp gasp at the sensations.

“…Hold on tight, darling. I won’t hold back.”

That was your only warning to wrap your arms and legs around his body before Ignis pulled you close to him, his hips moving rapidly, in and out. Fucking you to the bed. The lewd sounds of his thighs slapping against you. Wet squelches of your juices mixing and dripping onto the sheets. He leaned down until his mouth was near your ear.

“Do you want to be a mother, darling? I’ll gladly fill you up to the brim until my seed drips out of you. Then I’ll take you again and again until your belly grows with my child.”

His words caused your body to flush hotly and your arms to cling to him tighter. Astrals, now you really wanted it. Raise a child with Ignis. Teach them about things. It didn’t matter if they could see or if they were blind. Your child with Ignis will be beautiful.

“Y-Yes, Ignis… yes!” you sobbed. “I want this, so much.”

“As you wish, my love.”

He started to fuck you deeper, the tip of his cock striking perfectly against your g-spot. You started to freely scream and moan his name. Tears of pleasure started to stream down your cheeks.

“I-Ignis…”

“Are you close, darling?”

“Y-Yes… yes…”

“You sound so lovely.” He grunted, and pushed his hips deeply enough you could feel his cock touch the entrance of your cervix. “Now, come. I’ll make you a mother.”

You cried out as he started to fill you up. The action also triggered your own orgasm, and your walls clamped him, milking him of his seed. You started to tremble, clinging to him tightly.

He made a low groan and quickly pulled out, falling to his side. He didn’t want to crush you with his weight. You could feel his seed drip from your abused pussy, and you made a soft moan. When you both came down from your highs, your hands reached out, scrabbling to find his chest. You moved yourself closer to him and nuzzled against him. He carefully wrapped his arms around you.

“Oh, my darling wife… I’m so happy you’re mine, now.”

You giggled and kissed him lovingly. “I love you so much, Ignis.”

“I love you too, my dear.”

You both eventually succumbed to sleep, smiles on both of your faces.

* * *

A few months later, you smelled your way to the kitchen, where Ignis was currently making dinner. “IgnisI I have good news!”

He continued to cook, but he replied, “What is it, darling?”

 “So… I went to the doctor with Iris. I’m pregnant!” you chimed happily.

Ignis could feel his eyes brim with tears, and he turned to wrap his arms around you. “What a blessing. I am so happy.”

“I’m happy too, Ignis~”


End file.
